Traditional display panels typically include a combination of a display device and conductors, the display device is disposed in a display region of the display panel, and the conductors are disposed in a peripheral region of the display panel.
A combination of the conductors has a predetermined number of conductors, and the conductors are electrically connected to the display device. The conductors are configured to transmit electrical signals to the display device.
In the case which the size of the display region is increased, the size of the peripheral region could be decreased, and the width of the conductor needs to be decreased to dispose a predetermined number of the conductors. However, decreasing the width of the conductor could make the conductor broken and defective.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a new solution to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies, as described above.